Altair LaCroix
|kanji=アルテア ラクロア |romaji=Arutea Rakuroa |alias='Celestial Knight: Celifer' (天の騎士: セリファー, Ten no Kishi: Serifā) Al (アル, Aru) |birthday=November 11 |age=16 |gender=Male |height=170.1 cm |weight=56.2 kg |hair=Iridescent |eye=Iridescent |bloodtype=AB- |quirk=Celestis |status=Active |family=Rigel LaCroix (Father) Serafina LaCroix (Mother) Celeste LaCroix (Sister) |birthplace=Phoenix, Arizona USA |occupation=Student |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=All-Around |base of operations=Tokyo, Japan |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |class grades= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} Altair LaCroix also known as Celestial Knight: Celifer (天の騎士: セリファー, Ten no Kishi: Serifā), is a Foreign exchange student from the United States and is a part of a very wealthy family. He is the heir to the LaCroix Estate and next in line to take over his Father's Aerospace Company, Starfire Galactic Inc. He is a prime target for the League of Villains because of his Quirk. He currently lives in Tokyo and attends U.A. Highschool in Hero Class 2-A. Appearance Altair's appearance is unusual due to his Quirk. He has Iridescent Hair and Eyes that sometimes sparkle with what looks like stars. These are traits shared with his father. Aside from his hair and Eyes he overall looks like a normal kid. He is slender and slightly muscular due to him having a Rhomboid Mesomorph type body. Due to his appearance, he often gets more attention than he really wants with most asking about his hair and eyes when first meeting them. Personality Altair is an often eccentric carefree and extroverted fun loving individual and is also honest, kind, loyal earnest, and hardworking. His dream is to become a hero that can not only protect the earth but also the entire solar system and use his father's company to establish a hero space force. He is also obsessed with anything paranormal, Aliens and UFOs more than anything else. The kind of music he likes is mostly Oldies Genres such as Doo Wop and Rockabilly, something that always bewilders his classmates. Despite his eccentric ways, he is more intelligent than wghat most give him credit for, a trait he somewhat shares with Izuku Midoriya. Although, when it comes to battle, there are times his personality takes a darker tone often developing slight sadistic tendencies against villains that hurt the ones he holds dear. Although this change is only temporary due to his quirk's influence over his released emotions, it is enough to scare some of the citizens and other heroes that happen to be nearby. History Abilities Quirk Super Moves Martial Arts Stats Equipment Celestial Armor This is his Superhero Costume. Created using the latest technology of his father's company. It can allow Altair to survive in any environment one can think of, even in space. It's use is tied to his pendant which in turn is also tied to his quirk. The suit can also form wings made of cosmic energies enabling him to fly. The front mask glows the same iridescent glow seen in his hair and eyes when active. Starfire Pendant This pendant acts as a stabilizer for Altair's Quirk, allowing him to freely use his quirk without significant risk of overload. This effect can also be adjusted to help Altair train to better control his quirk at high output levels. The pendant was created and given to him by his father so it also holds significant sentimental value as well. Aside from being a catalyst in controlling his power, it is also alternatively used to activate and operate his Celestial Armor. Relationships Trivia *His Father's Family all have names related to Stars, Constellations, and Astronomy while his Mother's Family all have names related to the Divine.